


{title tbd}

by cygnus_spacecraft



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Original Poems, Original work - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnus_spacecraft/pseuds/cygnus_spacecraft
Summary: This is a collection of my poetry. I expect it will mostly revolve around queer themes, and include a bit of anything and everything.





	1. The Quarter-Past Three Song

_The Quarter-Past-Three Song_

Ring no bells of joy -

Instead those of betrayal!

Ring those that shout! Ring those that scream!

Their tones lament and weep.

 

Ring out at the sacred place,

Ring out in city streets!

Their many mouths cry out for us,

With steely fury vouch for us!

 

No bells (for shame) of celebration

Or bells of raucous laughter.

Shut them away, the tainted things,

And ring the bells of rage!

-c_s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired stylistically by "I Hear America Singing" and "Song of Myself" by Walt Whitman.


	2. careers for the aesthete

careers for the aesthete

  * memoirist: begin again despite ennui, record ordinary and extraordinary wonders; find your love in a university laboratory, weave the harmony of life together into your work; comfortable adventure becomes normal as days become years of contentment



 

  * beekeeper: consider that the world’s busiest workers are a few centimeters long, without them you would not survive; sell honey at a local market, see repeated faces that grow into stories, then names; exist without regret of retiring from detective work, be soothed by tranquil cottage life



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked weaving Holmesian references in this one. I realize now that this looks a lot better formatted in Word. The wide-screen format on a laptop isn't the greatest for reading in this case.


End file.
